nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Groph
Edwin Groph (30th October 1906-23rd December 2013, Age 107) is Group 935 scientist who was notable on working on the MDT and the overseeing Griffin Station on the Moon. After Samantha took control of the Zombies, Groph and Schuster set up the bases' defences and transported all of the equipment to aid humanity. Pre Apocalypse In the early 40's, Groph began plotting with co-workers Schuster and Edward Richtofen on overthrowing and killing Maxis, with Edward taking control of the Group. They all shared mutual hatreds as Maxis postponed both the mass production of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to the Waffen SS, and the MDT was put on halt to work on the Zombies. The three planned to kill Maxis on the Moon and put Samantha up for adoption, under the impression that her father died doing his job. Unfortunatley, Richtofen went insane and decided to kill Ludvig before he reached the Moon. When the Maxis' arrived at the Moon, Groph shot Maxis dead after Sam was ordered to kill all of Group 935. After sending all of the supplies down to Earth, Groph took shelter with Schuster, Harvey Yena, Sophia and Max Porter. Unfortunatley, Samantha managed to kill Porter when he went on a scavenging run. During the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Groph used everything in his power to halt Maxis' plans. Whilst the group was on Earth, Groph hacked into the computers, and discovered Maxis alive. Groph deleted him, leaving only fragments of him left in the base. However, Maxis' plan still took effect and the Earth was heavily damaged. Shortly after this, Groph discovered Richtofen within Samantha's body. Unfortunatley, he was discovered by the main group along with Schuster. The two joined the group under false goals. In Zombies Melancholy Edwin is a non-playable character in the opener to Dark Tears, Melancholy. He makes quotes which seem to reveal his plans, but the other characters don't seem to notice. Takeo is at odds with Groph and Schuster, as they are part of Group 935. Sorrow Groph's Siberian research can be seen in Sorrow, suggesting he had anticipated Samantha's rule and has developed a "Deflective Absorbtion Spherical Defence Mechanism". Anguish Groph plays the same role he did in Melancholy, and doesn't assist in the major easter egg Torture. Vengeance Groph assists in the battle against the Allseeing Eye forces, and accompanies the group on their trek to Paris. The Dark Groph assists the group in their battle against the Allseeing Eye forces once more, but he is hesitant to fight the Illuminati Members. However as the group reached the bridge to the Eiffel Tower's area, Groph and Schuster revealed their true allegiance and fled from the group. The group managed to fight their way to the platform floating above the Eiffel Tower, and the two battled. However both Groph and Schuster fell from a Wunderwaffe shot to the head. The Illuminati General then used their weapons to fend off their killers before dying himself. A Universe Splintered Künstliche Tod Groph plays a much different role in A Universe Splintered, as the events of Moon didn't happen. Groph and Schuster are both encountered during the events of Künstliche Tod, in which the two are revealed to have been upgrading GLaDOS' weapon system. When GLaDOS is temporarily disabled, the facility begins collapsing and the two don't make it out. The two are seen with Portal Guns, so it may be possible that they survived. Trivia *Groph, physically, is based on Vladimir Makarov from the Modern Warfare series. Makarov was used to show how evil Groph actually is, and his pure hatred towards Maxis and what he done to Group 935. *He was originally going to be called Simon Henning (as revealed by the picture's name), who would play a similair role, but it was changed to Groph. *Groph was technically, is the oldest person in Zombies, surpassing Richtofen by four years and Takeo by 2. His death leaves Richtofen or Takeo as the oldest (depending on whether Richtofen survived the events of The Dark). Category:Melancholy Category:Anguish